


"True Feelings"

by sadangelkidd



Category: Original Work
Genre: #AngstyTeen, #KindaSadStoryBecauseItTrue, #ThisIsTheShitIDoToKeepMeSane, #WhyAmIUsingHashtags, M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadangelkidd/pseuds/sadangelkidd
Summary: A story of heartbreak, and realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saaaaaaaaaaadnessssssssss

Castiel had enough. His dark golden eyes glared towards the two next to a tree, Leo and Seraphine, his eyes narrowed. “”I’m going to say something.” he spoke, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was raised so it was either Maria or Izzy. “No. Castiel, you can’t, they’re just fucking with you. You know that.” it was Izzy, Castiel’s self-proclaimed daughter. She looked like Leo, but acted more like Cas and that was what terrified Cas. He took it upon himself, to claim her as his child. Maria looked with a smile. “If you do, punch him in the face.” she said, as he had already left. He started to walk over, as Leo looked, he motioned for Sera to leave. 

“Whadya want Cake Batter.” he spoke as he gave a smirk. “We need to talk.” he spoke, as he raised his hand to motion he wasn’t done.

“I know what you’re doing, hell you’re just fucking with me. I don’t know what I did to you, but let me explain something. I love you, this isn’t a simple school crush, I LOVE you. You are ALL I think about, and I need to explain why. Ever since I met you, I’ve had this reoccurring dream, for SOME fucking reason. I hate it. I love you, I can’t stand not being with you. But you find pleasure in teasing me, making me feel odd, but regardless of what you would do. I’d still love you. Because I’m hoplessly devoted to the idea that you are who I am destined to be with. But you know what? What makes me even more mad, was that despite you saying that you don’t love me. You never did. Why did you say that the reason you were hesitating to date me, was because you LOVED me. Why did you say that everytime we talk, and get close to being friends, you fell in love with me over again. Just stop sending me mixed signals. I am always supportive of what you do. I fucking worry for you, I sit up at night wondering. ‘What if he got hurt, what if he’s in pain….’ WHY. DO I CARE SO FUCKING MUCH ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME.” he yelled, causing his friends to gain a new respect. Leo just stood there. His eyes blank. He looked like he was guilty, like he actually felt pain. 

That’s what broke Castiel. No matter how much hatred he feels, how much respect for himself and honor he feels for speaking his mind. He will never STAY that emotion, Because he hurt Leo, and that’s all he tries not to do. That all he wants is to see him happy. Castiel stood there looking at Leo, who looked at him, with his eyes not watery but wide. Castiel groaned and walked away. He walked towards the trailers for the animal science classes, and sat on the little walkway. Tears streamed down his face. His eyes closed, as he held his knees to his face. He would complain about how he was a fuck-up, that he fell in love and can’t get out, that he’s pathetic. But the worst thing is, that despite Leo making him feel like this. Despite him making Castiel feel like complete and utter shit. Castiel was going to apologize, and he was still going to love Leo.


End file.
